You Promised
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Clare's regreting letting go of Eli so easilly. Jake was a fun expierament, but can she finally admit she never stopped loving Eli. Maybe she just had to answer somethings herself.
1. I hate you

**This is my first Eclare fic so please be BRUTAL. I want to know what I did right, wrong, and indifferent. Reviews are IMMENSELY appreciated. Without further ado, here's chapter Uno **

Jake touched my hair and made me smile before he kissed me. Softly and quickly, then he pulled back, allowing me to have room to say if I didn't like it. When I said nothing and even went the extra mile to incline my lips closer to his, he complied and kissed me deeper, more hungrily. I liked it. A lot. It was simple and fun. But still, when I closed my eyes, I pictured Eli's mouth on mine. His hands on the small of my back. When Jake pulled back, I grinned and said lightly, "That was nice."

Jake smiled back at me, "So I'll see you around Degrassi?"

"Definitely." I walked up to my door step, glancing over my shoulder a last time to catch him staring at me. I smirked and went inside, not even acknowledging my mom as I ran up to my room. The kiss had been great and it made me feel good. So why did I _now _feel like shit? I thought about the scene I made at Above the Dot earlier. How could I have humiliated Eli like that? I was angry and upset, but it didn't justify what an absolute ass I had been.

But Eli had said absolutely nothing. And that had hurt beyond belief. I missed him. I didn't know why I couldn't admit that to myself until now. I traced my pointer finger across my bottom lip, still feeling Jake on them. Wishing I could remember how Eli felt on them.

_The next day_

"He kissed you? Just like that!" Ali fluttered her long, thick lashes as we walked the halls of Degrassi.

"Just like that." I said numbly.

Ali furrowed her eyebrows, "Clare, how are you not radiating at the seams from this?"

I looked down and shrugged, "Somehow I thought I'd be over Eli by now but . . ." Ali stopped me.

"I thought you were over Doctor Doom." Ali sighed, using Bianca's nickname for Eli.

I shook my head, "Obviously not." I looked over and saw Eli struggling with some books, trying to stack them in his locker while teetering on his broken leg. Ali grabbed my arm.

"Don't. Clare, we've been over this."

"I just want to say I'm sorry." I said, walking off towards Eli. He saw me and simply said, "Hi." with no emotion what so ever in his eyes. "Hi." I smiled tentatively. "I'm . . . really sorry about what I did at Above the Dot yesterday. It was childish and I feel really stupid. You don't have feelings for me anymore and I'm sorry I was so self indulged I never considered your feelings."

Eli shrugged, "I don't have any feelings."

I laughed nervously, "What?"

Eli shut his locker and nodded. "Pills. Prescribed by my therapist to stop anxiety and really any other emotion."

I felt tears well up behind my eyes, "That sounds terrible . . . I-I didn't know . . ."

Eli smiled lightly, "Well now you do. See you around, Clare." He wobbled off. I didn't realize I was still standing until the warning bell rang and Ali ran up to get me. I felt drained and empty. I cared about this way more than I should. But that was just because I cared about him way more than I should. Because I still loved Eli.

**Please, tell me what you think! Review greatly appreciated, Mwah!**


	2. I love you

Alli crunched angrily into a baby carrot. "Pig." She mumbled. Clare furrowed her eyebrows and followed her best friend's gaze. Jake Martin was practically molding his hands onto Cindy Dweller's ass while they made out in the halls. Clare laughed. Alli scoffed, "How is this funny, Clare? He's your man candy!"

Clare shut the locker a bit to loudly, "Alli, for the last time, he is not! It was a stupid, fun little kiss. It meant nothing. I used him like a tissue now I'm done."

"You blew snot on him?" A voice laughed behind them. They turned to see Adam coming up with a smile present on his face.

"Don't be gross." Clare begged.

"What's up Adam?" Alli asked blandly. She had a hard time being around him after her break up with Drew.

Adam shrugged, "I just needed to know if you got Perino's notes, Clare. Oh and Alli, are you making it to the Science Olympics meeting?" Clare nodded and Alli sighed, "Like I could say no."

Adam nodded, "See you two later, then."

"Hey Adam!" Clare called after him. When he turned around she ran up. "Um . . . is Eli okay?"

"Besides royally heartbroken and partially hobbled?" Adam shifted the heavy binder in his arms. Clare rolled her eyes. Adam knew how guilty she felt. He sighed, "He's okay. But he's handing out with that crazy Imogen girl."

Clare wrinkled her brow, "The one who stuffs tampons up her nose?" Adam cleared his throat, his eyes maneuvering to something behind Clare. When she turned around she saw Imogen and Eli deep in discussion down the hall. But she noticed something else. Eli was moving in quick, jagged motions. It was slightly disturbing.

She left Adam standing in the hallway and walked over to the pair. "Eli." She said a bit too urgently.

"Clare." He said gravely. Imogen had a displeased sneer on her face.

"See you in Drama II, Eli Goldsworthy." Imogen walked off and lightly bumped into Clare. Most likely on purpose.

"So what's up?" Eli said quickly. Clare fumbled with her purity ring.

"I just wanted to say hi. Are you okay?" She asked cautiously.

"Never better." He exclaimed happily. "I gotta go."

"Eli, wait." Clare grabbed his arm. He looked at her with an unreadable expression before jerking his arm back.

"Please don't." he said, barely moving his lips.

"Eli, have you been taking your pills?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Eli was quiet for a moment, then chuckled darkly. "No." he whispered excitedly before turning on his heel and walking off.

For the first time, Clare noticed Imogen had been waiting and watching during that whole conversation. Locking eyes with Clare, Imogen triumphantly held up the pill bottle and dropped it in a waste basket next to the left corridor. Clare's mouth hung loose as Imogen just smiled and turned towards the Computer lab.

_Later_

"Then she just threw them away." Clare flicked around a baby tomato in her salad.

Alli bit into her sandwich, "What a weirdo."

Clare exclaimed a breath of frustration. "That isn't the point!" she sighed, "She's screwing him up. Alli, I'm worried."

Alli chewed carefully. "Not to be a jerk but . . . why?"

Clare squeezed her eyes closed, "Because whether I want to or not, I still love him. I hate seeing him like this. Even more so because I partially caused it."

Alli exhaled, "Clare none of this is your fault. I don't know if you remember or not, but he was acting a little crazy before. Being clingy, grumpy, manipulative . . . I mean he crashed Marty!" n

"Morty." Clare mumbled. Alli just groaned and finished her BLT.

_After School_

Clare walked out of The Dot, Perino's homework already thumping at the back of her was about to turn the corner when she heard a slightly familiar voice.

"I'm Clare Edwards."

Imogen? Clare peeked over the side of a building at the corner of Parlington Ave. to see Eli sitting on a bench while Imogen stood in front of him dressed as . . . Clare. Grant it, she was over playing it, but the basics were there. Clare's ballet flats, her jean jacket, even a large cross hung around Imogen's neck.

Clare watched in horror as this crazy person portrayed Clare in a cruel ploy. "I'm so smart. I never loved you. In fact, I hate you and I only pretended to love you to mess with you, Eli." Clare watched as Eli's face twisted up in pain. What was she doing. Suddenly, Clare felt a boiling rage inside of her.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Clare screamed. She'd never said a swear in her life, but she was beyond infuriated. "Clare?" Eli said. But she walked directly to Imogen. "You don't even know who iam, HOW DARE YOU DON THIS TO HIM. I never hated Eli and I never tried to mess with him. I love him!"

"What?" Eli and Imogen both said. But Eli smiled lightly.

Clare gulped. No going back now. "I may have needed space but I have always loved him. And for you to do this to him . . . what kind of sick bitch are you?" Clare growled. Eli stood up and went to Clare. "You love me?" He said incredulously. Clare smiled slightly and rested her hands on his neck, "Yes, Eli."

Clare turned to Imogen, "Leave him alone, Imogen. Or I will find you and hurt you." She seethed between her teeth. Imogen grimaced at her and left. Eli tilted Clare's chin up, "Clare why are you telling me this now?"

Clare breathed carefully, "For two reasons. I missed the way we were. And I hated the way I was seeing Imogen with you. She was making you do irrational and dangerous things that just aren't you."

Eli ran his fingers through her auburn hair carefully, "And the second reason you're telling me now? Not yesterday or tomarrow, but now?" Clare sighed, "It took me seeing that to allow me to tell myself." Eli smiled down at her. "I love you." Clare finally let the words come, "I love you, too." Then they kissed.

And it was magical.

**I know that was kinda weird. It wasn't my best story. I just had the inspiration for a minute then it was gone. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
